doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Doctor Who Adventures/Clash of Minds
Review: Impossible Existence: (SPOILER ALERT) A brilliant finale that perfectly encompasses the tone of Season 6 entirely. It was a brilliant putting together of several seasons and turned into a brilliant finale. The characters were great, the pacing allowed for the better elements to come through. The best parts have to be the last few scenes which packed emotional weight behind them. The finale had the four part epic which accumilated in a brilliant return to UNIT. Ichigo seems to have a very promising future, I cannot wait to see the return of UNIT in the future and to see him in the stories. UNIT played a small role, I hope they get a bigger role in a future episode as they have so much potential. Now the side characters and at this points no one should be reading if they have not read the episode. SPOILER ALERT -- HUGE SPOILERS AHEAD, DO NOT READ Of course the first side character was the Rani with the Doctor and the Master playing the main role within the episode. The Rani played a very good role with her motives for domination clear, I really thought that the last bit that she was in was brilliant as it perfectly sums up the character, will only allow herself to get to the top and will stop anyone who opposes her. Austin had a brilliant ending although his character does not feel fleshed out yet, I hope to see an improvement in his character but his ending was perfect. Raskal had a brilliant ending and his subsequent death ruined my hopes of him becoming the next companion, but his death caused another character to show a different emotion with Tetra clearly being affected deeply by it. It would have been great to have seen more of them together. Arya is the ever changing character with her rage for either side understandable and her switching felt natural as she was well natural. Her possible return thanks to her ending will be awesome to see, it is great to see so many recurring DWA characters as it adds variety to the series. The villains were obviously a joy to behold. The Master being a brilliant villain and the interaction between the Fusion and Shalek was excellently done. The story managed to develop the Doctor's character as he overcame the challenges of the Fusion. It was an exhilirating story with mnay characters being involved, perhaps a few less side characters in future finales as they do not get fully developed. Favourite Character: Shalek It was between Shalek, the Doctor and Tetra but Shalek ultimately won due to his brilliant scene with the Fusion where he challenged it and ultimately brought the Doctor back. The Doctor did brilliantly with his interactions with Arya and Austin being a particular highlight. Tetra mainly because of her distraught at the death of Raskal. Her silence was brilliant and I wonder what repurcussions this will have for the charatcer, will she be more distant from the Doctor? Live far more dangerously than she has done already? Favourite Scene: Adoption The last scene was absolutely golden. I thought that Austin was going to be taken by some sort of villain, perhaps a last minute appearance from the Joker. But the truth turned out to be a perfect way to finish of Alice's character. I always felt that her ending was not satisfactory and her accepting the past and moving on with Austin was such a bittersweet ending to the sixth season. A special mention to the Fusion/Shalek argument scene. Favourite Line: "Go on, big guy. You're so big and strong. You killed 12 soldiers in 1 shot. Surely us 6 can't take too long to be killed, right" Shalek's brilliant line to the Fusion kicking off one of the best scenes of the episode was brilliant. It is so sassy that it is unbelieveable and sounds like something that Tetra would have said, if she were not in the TARDIS still grieving over the death of Raskal. This line was a delibirate attempt by Shalek to get the Doctor back and it definitely seemed to work. A line of brilliance that mixes sarcasm and shows the danger that Shalek is willing to go to even if the chance of getting the Doctor back was slim. Conclusion Probably the second best finale of DWA. It was a brilliant mix of emotion, great lines and truly great endings. With this story continuing an era I felt that it would not be able to top S4's finale. Although my predictions for S7 will show how good I think that season will be. A four part epic of a finale which brought so many twists and turns that it felt like an impossible maze but ultimately it managed to get itself out and complete several arcs satisfyingly although it left several arcs open and I am sure that the Master will return, a Master/Joker/Rani/Dagron story for this Doctor's last story would be absolutely perfect. This story have justice to Austin and Arya, it also developed Shalek, the Doctor and in particularly Tetra character's very well. A finale which managed to have an epic scale and managed to have plenty of emotional moments. Perhaps increasing the word count of your stories will allow all these scenes to have more time to develop. With a brilliant ending to Alice this story felt like a farewell story for some characters but a beginning for others. Now to wait for the S6 Special for a full series review, can it top this brilliant finale that managed to be fantastic in every way? We will see, here is to a brilliant story. Turtle365 (talk) 22:35, February 4, 2016 (UTC)